To Sovngarde and Back
by reikat
Summary: Eriah enlists the help of the red dragon, Odahviing, to reach Skuldafn and Sovngarde beyond. Once she conquers the temple and reaches the Nordic afterlife, it is only a matter of time before Alduin falls to her...or she to him. TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Eriah stood in Dragonsreach. Before her, locked in a special yoke, was a red dragon. The two were sizing each other up. The dragon's name? Odahviing. He did not seem at all bothered by his predicament, though he was a bit uneasy about being trapped in the same position as Numinex, a dragon long dead and whose skull adored the wall above the Jarl's throne. He had just gotten done explaining to Eriah where Alduin, who had retreated after a small battle at the summit of the Throat of the World, had gone and where the portal to Sovngarde was. It was at an ancient temple called Skuldafn and there was no way to reach it on foot. Eriah's only choice was to set Odahviing free so he could fly her there. There was no way she could ever ask her mentor, Paarthurnax, to do the job. She respected him way too much. Even if he were willing, time was against her. The longer she dawdled, the more souls Alduin would eat to recoup his strength and return to take another shot at her like he had done three times already. The black dragon had tried to kill her twice in Helgen and in the previous battle on the Throat's summit. Eriah was determined that Sovngarde would be the final time. The World-Eater was going down once and for all.

The Dragonborn stepped away to hold counsel with Balgruuf as Farengar Secret-Fire, eager and excited that they had a living dragon captive, approached. "I don't like it. After all the trouble we went through to trap that thing in my palace, he's asking to be set free." Balgruuf said. Eriah crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "What choice do we have, my lord? Skuldafn is inaccessible any other way and there is no Shout in existence that can give me wings. Odahviing doubts Alduin's lordship, as are some other dragons. That's a good sign. My master with the Greybeards knew, as I do now, that the dragon at our backs is my only shot at reaching him. He's taught me much about the dragons. They're more than simple beasts. They have a culture and free will. Even they can rebel. If the red one here is being honest...and I'm inclined to believe him...then getting rid of Alduin benefits more than just us mortals." Eriah explained. Balgruuf gave her a look that said he was hard-pressed to believe her. "You and your master are a special kind of insane. Even if you stop the World-Eater, that won't stop the dragons from attacking innocent people." he said.

"You're right but I already have something of a reputation among the dragons and if I defeat Alduin, they will come to respect my Thu'um. They already fear me because of what I am. Taking out their lord will cement that more permanently. Dragons follow the strongest and with Alduin out of the picture, my master will be free to bend them to his way of life." the Dragonborn countered. A sudden Shout made them look over their shoulders to see Odahviing spewing fire at the stone wall in front of him and sending the court wizard fleeing. Eriah just blinked for a moment before laughing. While she and Balgruuf had been talking, they could hear Farengar state his intentions at getting some samples from the dragon and apparently, Odahviing got spooked. The red dragon gave her a sour look. Balgruuf sighed before commanding her attention again. "Your master sounds like he could be a dragon himself. I'm still not convinced letting this beast go." he said. Paarthurnax being a dragon was a tightly guarded secret so Eriah deflected his suspicion. "Again, we have little choice. If we dally any longer, we're just giving Alduin time to recoup from our battle on the Throat's summit. I'm taking the fight to him this time and I need Odahviing to do it." she said.

The Jarl rubbed his face before he relented. "Have it your way, Dragonborn, but on your head be it. If he goes on a rampage, you will have to deal with him." he said. "Don't worry. I'm attempting an alliance but that doesn't mean I trust him. I'll take care of him if he tries anything." she said. She approached the trapped Odahviing. "So, what does the Dragonborn decide?" he asked. "We'll free you but you will keep up your end of the bargain to take me to Skuldafn. If you turn on me, you will regret it." she warned. The red dragon chuckled, shifting a little. "Our alliance is based on the single fact that Alduin is no longer fit to rule. A dovah does not run from a fight with another dovah. He must either fight to the death or submit to his better. Though you used that infernal Shout to ground me and then trapped me in the manner Numinex was held captive, I concede that you are my better. Know this, joor: if you prove your Thu'um to be stronger than Alduin's, then I will acknowledge you as Dovah." Odahviing swore. Eriah could trust an oath like that. Language was important to the dov. Such things were not spoken lightly. If she managed to retain his service after the final battle, should she survive it, then she had just gained a powerful ally.

"Set him free." she told the Whiterun guard on the second level. "If you're sure..." the guard said before flipping the lever. With a crack, the yolk opened and rose to the ceiling. Odaving stretched his head high and under the watchful eye of the Dragonborn, turned around to head to the balcony outside where he stood waiting. "Good luck, Dragonborn." Balgruuf said as they followed him out. "Thank you, my lord. I will return." she promised. She looked at her ride and he turned his head to face her. "Climb on. Once you've seen the world as a dovah can, you will envy us all the more." he said. Eriah smiled, in spite of herself, at his lighthearted jab. It was easy to forget that he was Alduin's lieutenant. She took a hold of a couple spikes on his neck and mounted him, sitting just behind his head and grasping his horns. "Hang on or the takeoff may unseat you. I, for one, have no desire to see you die from a fall after that humiliating capture." he said. Eriah did as he said and the red dragon rose up on his hind legs, pumping his wings and taking to the sky. The Dragonborn held on tightly and after the initial fear of being up so high wore off, she felt a rush in her blood as if the sky was where she was meant to be. Odahviing turned east towards Eastmarch, picking up speed. Eriah adjusted herself on his neck, keeping a tight grip on his horns. She then allowed her mind to wander.

After a bit, Odahviing started descending. The Dragonborn watched as a Nordic ruin rose up from the surrounding mountains. The red dragon came to land in a small area just before a gorge with a bridge connecting it to the temple complex. He lowered his head and Eriah dismounted. "This is as far as I can take you. I await your return...or Alduin's." he said before taking off back the way he came. The Dragonborn watched him fly out of sight before pulling her Elvish warhammer from her back. The temple itself was likely guard by draugr and possibly other dragons. During the flight, Odahviing only gave her a warning on the portal's guardian, a Dragon Priest named Nahkriin. That was all Eriah needed to know. Draugr were par for the course in Nordic ruins and dragons were inevitable, given the location. She started across the bridge and ran into a pair of dragons and some draugr. She tore through them and once she reached the doors of the temple, she paused.

She set the head of her warhammer against the ground and closed her eyes for a quick prayer. _"Talos, give me strength to face the enemies within. Guide my hammer as I get closer to fulfilling my destiny. Akatosh, preserve me but should my time come in this place, may I die with honor so that I may still stop Alduin in Sovngarde and save Skyrim from his wrath forevermore. I gladly lay my life down for my homeland."_ she prayed. Opening her brown eyes, Eriah hefted her weapon again before pushing the door open and entering Skuldafn. The door closed with barely a whisper, marking the Dragonborn's passage into destiny's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_I apologize for how long it took for this to appear. I started it on December 23rd last year and was waylaid big time by Star Wars which is my current obsession. I had meant to get back to this sooner but I was waylaid once more by the deaths of Alan Rickman and David Bowie. I didn't want to leave this hanging any longer so I worked on it a bit last night after Downton Abbey and I just finished it today. Thank you for your patience._

 _I didn't translate all of the Dovahzul seen here. You can find those translations in the wiki page or run them through Thuum. org. The numbered ones have their translations in the corresponding deviation on my dA page._

Eriah stood before the pedestal that held the keyhole to the portal. Behind her were the remains of Nahkriin, the Dragon Priest who guarded it. After taking his mask as a trophy, the Dragonborn took his staff and inserted it into the pedestal. The ground before the dais cracked open supernaturally into a circular portal. Eriah hesitated. If she went in, there was a chance she'd never get out again. She didn't even know if Odahviing even told her the truth that this portal led to Sovngarde. It could just as easily lead to any number of planes in Oblivion. But she had no other choice. She looked up at the two dragons flanking the courtyard, neither of which engaged her at all when she fought Nahkriin. They seemed to be waiting for something. One was a Frost dragon and the other was an Elder dragon. Paarthurnax had taught her well. The dragons had breeds, for lack of a better word, which determined how strong they were. Frost dragons were third-tier dragons while Elder dragons were fourth-tier, outranking them, Bloods, and regular dragons in that order. Elders, in turn, were outranked by Ancients, Revered, and Legendaries in that order. "Tell me, does this portal lead to Sovngarde?" she asked the Elder dragon.

The dragons were rather surprised to be addressed but they answered nonetheless. "Meyus laan. (1) A Dovah-Sonaak (2) would not guard a portal to just anywhere nor would such a portal exist here if not to lead to Sovngarde where Alduin feeds on the souls of the dead. Of that, you can be sure." the Elder replied. Eriah tilted her head, still unsure. "If you do not trust a dovah who has not engaged you in battle, then you are unworthy and powerless to defeat Alduin. Deception is not the dovah way. We battle through debate. Anything less is beneath us." the Frost said. He had her there. Someone like Delphine would think that Paarthurnax was only pretending to have turned over a new leaf but Eriah trusted him like she trusted few others. The Elder and the Frost before her had simply watched as she destroyed Nahkriin and made no move to stop her. They were likely of the same mind as Odahviing and felt it was time for Alduin to be toppled from power. Why else would they be so passive? She had a feeling that her mentor would say the same thing as these two.

Taking a deep breath, she went to the edge of the portal. "Joor." came the voice of the Frost. She looked up at them. "Pruzah gluus. Fid Alduin wah Oblivion. (3)" the Elder said. Eriah didn't understand the words but the underlying meaning was plain. She nodded and jumped before she could back out. The journey through the portal was simultaneously fast and slow. Eriah felt an intense sensation in her gut as she flew through the portal. She blacked out for at least two minutes and when the rushing wind stopped, she opened her eyes and gasped. She had landed in beautiful valley surrounded by mountains. The stars shone overhead and the air smelled so clean, beyond anything she ever experienced. The valley floor was covered in fog and the tranquility of the place was broken only by the roars of who could only be Alduin. She had done it. This was Sovngarde. "Shor's beard..." she breathed in awe. Alduin's distant roar reminded her why she was there. She didn't know if she was dead or not but that was irrelevant right now. She started to walk down the path into the fog.

Upon reaching the bottom of the hill, her soul reacted to the fog in a way that told her this was not the weather of the world. There was an underlying magic in it. She paused when she heard footsteps and pulled her hammer from her back. She lowered it when she saw it was a man that approached. "Turn back. The valley is a death trap. I can't find the way to Shor's Hall." he said. "I saw it from the top of the hill. I can lead you to it." Eriah said. She and the soldier started moving through the fog, which she learned was a soul snare. Suddenly, a black shadow shot down from the sky and her companion was snatched away. Eriah hit the ground and watched as Alduin flew off. "Damn it." she cursed, getting to her feet. She continued on and eventually she managed to escape the snare. She had come across other Nord souls which were also snatched away by the World-Eater. She stared in awe at the large mead hall before her. The legends were true. Shor's Hall with the whalebone bridge was a sight to behold.

Eriah paused when she saw the large bear of a man guarding the bridge. His arms were crossed but even at her distance, she could tell his eyes were welcoming. Straightening up a bit, she approached. "What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?" the man asked. "I pursue Alduin, the World-Eater." Eriah answered, confidently. "A fateful errand. No few have chafed to face the Worm since first he set his soul-snare here at Sovngarde's threshold. But Shor restrained our wrathful onslaught - perhaps, deep counselled, your doom he foresaw." the man mused. The Dragonborn felt a little deflated but she steeled her resolve. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am Tsun, shield-thane to Shor. The Whalebone Bridge he bade me guard and winnow all those souls whose heroic end sent them here, to Shor's lofty hall where welcome, well earned, awaits those I judge fit to join that fellowship of honor." he replied. She realized she was speaking to the ancient god of trials and adversity in the Nordic pantheon. She gave a respectful bow.

"Why have you come?" Tsun asked. "I seek entrance to the Hall of Valor." Eriah replied. She knew she was going to need help. Looking at the soul-snare, she figured the Clear Skies Shout could affect it like the weather of the world but she didn't believe she could do it on her own. "No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?" she was asked. "By right of birth. I am Dragonborn." she replied. "Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood." Tsun said. "Can I enter the Hall of Valor?" the Dragonborn asked. "Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warrior's test." Tsun said, hefting his ax. That was something she could understand. She pulled her Elvish warhammer from her back and got ready for a battle.

Tsun hit hard and he hit fast. Eriah staggered a bit but once she got a feel for the god's fighting style, she used Shouts in conjunction with her weapon. After a bit, she managed to bring Tsun to his knee. "Well met, Dragonborn. Your skill is impressive. You have earned the right to enter Shor's Hall." he said, sheathing his ax. He stood aside and Eriah walked past. She held onto the spinal bones as she did. The gorge it was suspended over was so deep, she couldn't see the bottom. Since she was still living, she really didn't want to join Sovngarde's numbers permanently, yet. She had to return to Skyrim, to her friends, and...to her Jarl. She still had much to live for. Once she reached the other side, she looked back over the realm. Alduin was off in the distance, flying around and occasionally diving into the fog, no doubt snatching up any poor unfortunate souls he set his sights on. She turned to the doors and pushed one open. She slowly entered, in awe of what she was seeing.

The Hall had many Nords from ages long gone and she felt overwhelmed. They noticed she was among them and one man, wearing the robes of the Greybeards approached. Eriah stared. "You're Jurgen Windcaller, aren't you?" she asked. "Welcome, Dragonborn. I am indeed. I have watched you ever since you awoke to your power. While you don't follow the Way of the Voice as the Greybeards do, you have come into your own as Dragonborn. There are many Shouts for you to learn if you only know where to look." said Jurgen. He walked away and Eriah looked around again. Being here gave her the opportunity to confirm something. Talos was a man of Atmora, so the Nords claimed, and if he truly didn't ascend to godhood as the Thalmor said, then he'd be here in this hall of great Nordic warriors. As it were, she didn't see anyone that possibly be Talos. That affirmed to her, at least, that the Thalmor were blinded to the truth. Whether or not she spoke of what she had seen this day remained to be seen. After all, you can witness miracles and still have people disbelieve.

Eriah then heard the angry rantings of a woman and her eyes were drawn to three figures. She was awestruck because she recognized them. When she had looked into the Elder Scroll detailing her prophecy and was shown what happened that shunted Alduin forward to her time, she had glimpsed the Tongues who did it. Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye, and Felldir the Old sensed her gaze and turned to look at her. Gormlaith's face broke out into a wide smile and she strode over. Eriah subconsciously took a step back. "At last, the Dragonborn has come. Now we can deal with the worm outside the doors of this great hall." she said, turning to Hakon. The two men nodded greetings to Eriah who nodded back. "Were...were you waiting for me?" she asked. "Indeed. Shor had forbidden us from taking charge of the situation. I see now he meant to delay us until the Chosen One had arrived." Felldir said. Hakon bowed. "You honor us with your presence, Dragonborn. With your Voice, we may yet slay Alduin so that Sovngarde once again will be a place for the honored dead. Will you join us?" he asked.

"That's why I'm here. I have to stop him." Eriah said, now that the shock of meeting the Tongues was wearing off. "Then let us speak no more and go slay the worm." Gormlaith said, unsheathing her sword and leading the way. Felldir followed close behind. Hakon kept step with Eriah and they exited the hall. The men and women crossed the whale bone bridge and passed Tsun who kept his vigil. They lined up in a row just beyond the reach of the soul-snare. "How are we going to do this?" Eriah asked, more out of a desire to learn if they were thinking the same thing she was. "Clear Skies should clear this unholy fog and drive Alduin out. We must be prepared to fight." Gormlaith said. "Lead us, Dragonborn. This is your destiny." Felldir said. Eriah nodded and took a deep breath. "LOK VAH KOOR!" she Shouted. Three other Voices shouted the same and the snare was blown away. However, no sooner had it cleared than a new Shout was heard, one that was dark and eerie in its execution. "VEN MUL RIIK!" (4) it echoed across the land and the snare was laid again. "That was Alduin." Eriah observed. "Once more together! We'll continue to Shout until we flush him out!" Gormlaith instructed.

It took two more Clear Skies Shouts and repeats of the Soul Fog Shout before Alduin finally took matters into his own claws. Eriah drew her warhammer as he landed heavily before them. "Such insolence. I shall deal with you now!" he growled. He snapped at Eriah who countered by slamming her warhammer into his face. With the first blow struck, the Tongues joined her in fighting the black dragon. Alduin's rage was felt in his vicious attacks and there were several times where Eriah thought she was going to get killed. However, each time, she felt someone's hand on her own and her weapon was guided into making decisive blows to counter Alduin. She could see no one whenever this happened but she could hear the faint sound of a man's voice telling her that she was brave and that she would succeed. It soon became apparent that Aldiun was fighting with less skill and more desperation as the battle dragged on. "The worm's on his last legs!" Gormlaith shouted, swinging and taking off a chunk of scales and flesh from the World-Eater's haunch.

"Damn you!" he screeched, blasting them with Fire Breath before he finally stopped. Alduin was bleeding from many wounds and he was heaving from the effort. He turned his red eyes on Eriah, smoke pouring from his mouth as his rage and hatred made the already dark sky even darker. "You have been a thorn in my side for too long. You are an abomination on this world. Neither dovah nor joor. Your twisted Words gain you nothing. YOU...ARE...NOTHING! I will rend your flesh from your bones and show all of Mundus how weak you are! You think you can save them!?" he raged before snapping at her. Eriah slammed his face away, feeling her arm nearly break from the force. This battle had to end. Gormlaith went to help her but she was held back by Hakon. "This is between the Dragonborn and the World-Eater. We have done our part and now it is up to young Eriah Quintence to finish this." he said.

"I will save them! This world...the people who live in it! I will not let you take it away!" Eriah shouted at the enraged god. Alduin growled, a sound that put the fiercest bear or saber cat to shame. Even other dragons had nothing on the way the World-Eater growled. "YOU DARE DEFY ME, JOOR!? I AM A GOD AND YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME IN THE DIRT AND THEN I WILL END YOU!" he roared. It was clear Alduin was losing his mind over his inevitable fate. Hot tears flowed down Eriah's face as her own rage boiled to the surface. Images of her friends flashed through her mind, as did the memories of her various adventures to this point. If she failed here, their days were over and she couldn't let it end like this. The faces of all the people she met and swore to protect gave her strength. "You are not a god! You're just a power-mad dragon with an ego too big for him! I will stop you, Alduin World-Eater and none will ever know your tyranny again!" she swore, gripping her warhammer even harder. The Nordic god of destruction roared to wake the dead and charged. As Eriah prepared to strike the final blow, it seemed as though time slowed down as she watched him draw closer. Once more she felt a hand close over her own and this time she saw it. She felt her back met the chest of someone behind her but for some reason, she couldn't look back. "Now is the time, Dragonborn. This is why you were chosen. Stay strong and you will win this. I, Talos, will guide your hand." came a voice.  
 _  
"Talos?"_ she gasped in her mind. Her rage vaporized as a strange peace and calm fell over her. She watched Alduin closing the distance, time still slowed. She came to the startling realization that in spite of what he was and what he had done, he was beautiful. In their own way, all the dragons were but it was only in this moment of time that Eriah could finally appreciate it. A sense of melancholy settled in her heart as the hands of fate ticked ever closer to battle's end. "Hold on that feeling, Eriah. Though he is deserving of your hatred, pity the World-Eater for losing his way so long ago." came a woman's voice. "When you strike the final blow, you will have saved the world. I shall set him back on his true and proper path. You have done well, my child." came a second male voice. The Dragonborn's tears fell anew as she realized she was surrounded by her three patron gods. Though she could not look back at them, just knowing they were there gave her strength and resolve. Time sped up and reacting purely on instinct, Eriah fluidly dodged Alduin's attack and let her hammer fly. She hit the World-Eater square in the eye and his roar was a deafening cacophony that threatened to tear her soul out. "Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u oblaan!" came his death cry.

Eriah slowly came out of her follow-up pose and looked back to see Alduin throwing his head into the air. Her neutral expression changed into one of horror as his body started melting as he thrashed around, trying to defy his fate. With one last roar of defiance, the black dragon's body broke up into black light and his soul shot into the heavens. It took a few seconds for Eriah to realize she did not absorb it. It simply vanished into the sky and there absolutely nothing left of Alduin's existence, not even a skeleton. The sun, or the afterworld's equivalent of one, broke over the mountains and bathed Sovngarde in light. The Dragonborn found herself on her knees before coming to rest completely on the ground. Her warhammer fell from her hands as her victory caused her adrenaline levels to crash and she was left reeling from everything that happened. Her tears were flowing unabashedly from her brown eyes as she buried her face in her hands. Her emotions were all over the place. She felt unspeakable joy that it was all over and a deep sorrow that so much had been lost to Alduin's mad grab for power in Tamriel. Other emotions also swirled through her core. She had a sense of pride that she had succeeded and she also felt a sense of loss, no doubt a loss of purpose now that the prophecy had come to pass. What was she supposed to do now?

She heard footsteps approaching and she slowly looked up. The Tongues and Tsun stood before her and each smiled kindly at her. "The World-Eater has been stopped and Sovngarde once more belongs to the honored dead. You have done well." Tsun said, kneeling down and taking her face in his hands. He rubbed his thumbs under her eyes and Eriah felt like a child again, when her father had done the same thing whenever she found herself emotionally broken. She gave a small smile in return as more tears fell. More footsteps heralded the arrival of others and she looked over to see several souls who had been lost in the fog. She was approached by a man wearing rather kingly attire and she was hit with the realization that this had to be High King Torygg. Her face burned because she was on Ulfric Stormcloak's side. "Thank you, Dragonborn. I can now rest easy knowing the World-Eater was laid low." Torygg said. "I'm honored, my lord. I'm just surprised to receive such praise." she said, rubbing her eyes free of tears and trying to pull herself together.

The late High King just smiled. "Death has a way of making us think. It can even open our eyes to truths we were blind to before. The people of the Empire and Empire-sympathizers in Skyrim will continue to believe Ulfric Stormcloak is a murderer. How I feel on the man is no longer relevant. Whatever side you fight for...and I know you fight for him...I know you are doing what you feel is right. If you should find yourself in Solitude and you gain an audience...tell Elisif I love her. I'm at rest here in Sovngarde and when your time comes, I will welcome you as I would any other true son or daughter of Skyrim." Torygg assured her. Eriah slowly got to her feet, grasping her warhammer as she did. "I will send you back to Skyrim, Dragonborn, whenever you are ready." Tsun said. The Dragonborn looked at the gathered souls. They were smiling and nodding their thanks. The Tongues crossed their arms. "I'm ready." she said. She meant it, too. She was ready to return to Skyrim. She didn't know what she'd do with her life now, with only the war to win, but she knew she'd find her way again. One day at a time. "Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. "NAHL DAL VUS" Tsun Shouted. Eriah watched as the scene faded to white and she was sent on her way.

She touched down in mere seconds on solid ground and opened her eyes. She had landed on the Throat of the World. Paarthurnax was perched on the broken Word Wall. Eriah moved to speak but a chorus of growls made her look back. To her great surprise. there was a host of dragons roosting there on the peak but none moved to attack. Eriah came to the startling realization that they had been waiting for her and were regarding her with something akin to thanks. She looked back at her mentor and noted he seemed bereaved. "So, it is done. Alduin dilon. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been." the white dragon said. Eriah hooked her warhammer to her back and came closer. "You don't sound happy about it." she said, gently. "Happy? No, I am not happy. Zeymahi lost ont du'ol Barmahu. Alduin was once the crown of our father Akatosh's creation. You did what was necessary. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his pahlok- the arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same." Paarthurnax said.

His words did little to inspire shame in Eriah. They both knew it had to be done. There was no shame in following through on the prophecy because it was what destiny willed. "I was just fulfilling my destiny as Dragonborn." she said. "Indeed, you saw more clearly than I - certainly more clearly than Alduin." her mentor agreed. He straightened up, his sorrow being replaced by contentment. "Rok funta koraav. Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the vennesetiid... the currents of Time. But I forget myself. Krosis. So los mid fahdon. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah- one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time." he said. Paarthurnax took to the air, his contentment changing into the closest to happiness a dragon could feel. "Goraan! I feel younger than I have in many an age. Many of the dovah are now scattered across Keizaal. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen... rightness of my Thu'um. But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!" he said. The other dragons joined him in circling the mountain and soon they all flew off, save one.

Odahviing landed heavily on the summit and Eriah regarded him with curiosity. "Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein. I wish the Old One luck in his...quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's 'Way of the Voice.' As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, Dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. Zu'u Odahviing. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can." he said. Eriah smiled, glad to have made a new ally. "Will he be back?" she asked. "If his plan is as I think, Paarthurnax will travel for a time asserting his dominance over the dragons that remain but yes...he will be back. He has lived here for millennia. It is his home. Be warned, Dovahkiin. Though you have vanquished Alduin, the dragons that remain may try to test themselves against you, seeking to supplant you...as is the way of things. Still others will grow to fear you as your own power grows. They may flee from you. Things have changed now." he advised.

Eriah reached out and set a hand on his nose, which surprised the red dragon. "Thank you for getting me to Skuldafn. I couldn't have made it to Sovngarde without you. I hope we can become friends." she said. Odahviing rumbled in a way that sounded like a chuckle. "We may yet, Dovahkiin. I can tell you feel as though you've lost your purpose with Alduin's defeat. A word of advice: live your mortal life doing whatever it is you've been doing when you were not chasing him. You will find your way again." he said before taking flight. Eriah watched as he circled the Throat of the World, waiting to be called, before she sighed and stretched. She felt physically, mentally, and emotionally drained. She just needed some sleep and she'd be right as rain. She also knew Odahviing was right. She did feel at a loss on where to go next but things would fall into place soon. She started descending from the summit, her mind already planning her next move. She'd stay the night in High Hrothgar and then depart for Windhelm to continue her service. After the war was won, she'd figure out where she'd go next. There was, indeed, more to life than just simple destiny.


End file.
